Nine Coaster Lives
'Nine Coaster Lives '''is the 23rd episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the last cameo appearance of Mean Streak, Villain, Double Loop, Raging Wolf Bobs,and Big Dipper. Plot The Final Battle has begun and there is a monster ready to free the rest of the hoard Boma crew, will the Rangers be able to stop them or will the war go full tilt? Cast Geauga Society * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Garuda Zord, voice) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green), Vida/Villain * ?-Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * ?-Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III), Doug/Double Loop * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal), Piper/Big Dipper * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * ?-Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * ?-Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) * ?-McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * ?-Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * ?-Alexis/Afterburn (formerly Top Gun)(Jet Ranger) * Kelson Henderson-Mean Streak * Bob/Raging Wolf Bobs Boma * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * ?-Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * ?-Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Jaheem Toombs-Sealer 32-44-13 (voice) Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), Mega Lock (Fire Storm, Neutron Break), X-Blade (final wave), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Python Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Beast fists (Beast Clash), Outlaw Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition), Acro-Staff (Lightning Clash), Mach Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Typhoon Break, Final Wave), Mako Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Nitro Super Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Cycle (Battalizer Mode), Raptor Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Super Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade, Mega Lock (Nitro Racer), Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster, Quadron Zord, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Phantom Clash), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive MCMB: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle(Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle (Super Slinger), Nitro Super Drive Sunset Ranger: Morph, Soul Strike, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon Auxiliary: Union: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Union Zord, Nitro Super Drive Fed: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly),Conferderate Zord, Nitro Super Drive Jet: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Aero Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Jaguar Blade (Jungle Spirit), Jaguar Zord, Nitro Super Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Battalion Robo, Nitro Super Drive Grease Knight: Morph, Laser Blade (Auto Cop Clash), Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: N/A Commander: N/A Silver: N/A Gold: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * The Vengeance Rangers don't transform in this episode * Jezella only appears as the Garuda Zord in this episode * The episodes title may reference that cats have 9 lives * The code for Sealer references 32nd season (Nitro more likely than Go-onger. Interestingly, both have animal and vheicular themes) as well the 44th and 13th sentai (Himitsuranger and Turboranger SPD, which does take place in 2025 when Nitro ran) See Also * Ep. 50: The Dreadful Great Seal-Sentai Counterpart (story and fights) from Turboranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen